


Could I Be With You?

by besosdecanela



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, Kissing, Love, Oneshot, Romance, Sad Ending, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besosdecanela/pseuds/besosdecanela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her feet lead her to him. Something she needs to do, for herself, her him. He's waited a lifetime. Could this ever be real?</p><p>A fluff and angsty SanSan Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could I Be With You?

**Author's Note:**

> Sansan drabble. A simple, short oneshot. I don't know where this came from, but thought I should write it down. Fluffy, thought I usually prefer a bit of smut. Maybe for another time.  
> Enjoy.

She was running. 

Her lungs were stinging painfully. Gods know how long she had left or how much time she had until she was discovered. 

Her fire-colored hair glowed amber in the dusk light, her feet finding the familiar place. She only had a few moments if she did not hurry. 

Perhaps They had followed her, perhaps she would be killed. 

Sansa Stark had taken a risk. 

His enormous back was to her, as the young girl approached the armored man.  
He turned around, a face full of worry, the burnt lips in a scowl.

It lightened when he saw her before him, the running goddess.

She was in his large arms, encompassing her wholly. Sansa felt small, comfortable and warm.

The fear dwindled into a faint hum inside her heart. 

The young Lady breathed him in, the strong, wonderful scent of the scarred man filling her senses. 

Everything seemed alright. 

He held her tightly.  
This could be another dream; he could awake any second in the usual disappointment and the usual soaked thin sheets. 

As he thought this, Sandor grabbed her small face towards his. It was as she was lifted by the air to him, feeling as weightless as a feather. 

Her rough lips found hers. It was the first time yet it felt natural, complete.  
His sculpted arm touched the small of her back, pulling her even closer.  
Her petite arms held unto his chest. 

Everything was alright.

His tongue greedily found hers, a mix of desire adding into the heat in her stomach. It was rough, fighting hers, shy and coy against her teeth. But it lost, entangling in their sin.  
She was crying. A tear down her pearl cheek. 

It was time to leave. It was always time to leave him. 

She touched his scarred cheek, soft and supple. His dark eyes looked upon her with a regret so deep, there was no return. 

He held her tightly. The faint splashing of raindrops touched the grass around them. A fierce humidity hung to their skin.

She kissed him one last time, a chaste kiss.  
Sansa turned to run, but suddenly, he held her hand. 

"Tomorrow?"  
His hoarse voice asked into the air.

Her full lips held the sob tugging at her throat. 

"Forever."

They would run forever. 

She turned around before she could see his reaction. She couldn't handle this.  
Yet she had to. Sansa must be strong.

The rain began to pour, dropping evenly unto the large man.

He looked up at the darkening sky. Inwardly, he was cursing it, cursing everything. 

Sandor wondered if there could ever be a Forever.


End file.
